


Three Little Pigs

by Eottoghe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BestLeaderCOUPSday, Bondage, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, It's Seungcheol's bday bitches, Its smut if it makes you horny right?, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Smut? I think at least, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, jihancheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: "Shua... Are you sure you know what you're doing?""I was a boy scout. Relax."orIt's Seungcheol's birthday and their surprise gift goes wrong.





	Three Little Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and sleepily tried to read it over so expect some mistakes. 
> 
> I'm sleep deprived and horny. Please stream Hit.
> 
> Disclaimer: don't try this at home and never leave your partners unattended!
> 
> Stream hit.

"Shua... Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I was a boy scout. Relax."

Jeonghan was never one to lose bets. Especially not ones he’d crafted on his own. It was an art. Creating a faultless game and gambling his way to victory. He wasn’t only lucky but smart. Played the cards he was dealt and rolled the die. He’d draw his hidden weapon from up his sleeve and conquer the board by his wit alone. Yet the odds hadn’t fallen in his favor. Not this time.

"Are you sure about this?" Jeonghan asked hesitantly. He worried his bottom lip, biting it chapped. A nervous lump settled at the base of his throat as he looked down his chest at his partner. _So this is how it feels to lose?_

"Yeah. It's totally fine. I read about it online." Joshua gave his attention to Jeonghan’s other ankle, securing it firmly. Single Column Tie. Google is your best friend.

"That's reassuring." Jeonghan huffed flatly, pulling softly at the restraints. He tested them. Gave a little shake then relaxed. His facial muscles pulled downward as a frown mangled his pretty features. Both bound wrists were tied to the bed posts, metal arches of their headboard separating them, dangling helplessly.

He had to comply. In fact, he didn’t mind it too much—being tied, strapped down and spread open like some damsel in an outdated porno. But he felt a bit awkward when he was sure—no, positive that Joshua would be in this position instead.

Two months prior, Seungcheol lay with his two partners at his side, afterglow heavily wafting in a dimmed bedroom. They’d gotten off just fine. The three of them worked well as a team. But something was nagging the older as he held and was held just barely slipping into an unconscious slumber. Pillow talk they’d called it. He’d admitted to something both Joshua and Jeonghan were skeptical of, yet never confronted. Seungcheol was into bondage. Giving or receiving wasn’t clear, but as their warm breaths intermingled and pants turned calm, the words came slipping from his mouth before his brain could process them out in the open.

“You know what I really want for my birthday?”

Joshua hummed into his neck then. An acknowledgement. Jeonghan was nearly past the realm of sleep, but Seungcheol could feel his attention on him. They were both listening.

“I saw this thing online the other day…” 

He’d explained some erotic picture he’d seen (they were adults and even if they had each other to fill their sexual needs, it was only natural their minds wandered online). A petite woman lay spread eagle, arms and legs restrained to the bed posts. A pastel ball gag made her lips part prettily while flower petals dotted the bed. Toys of all kinds lay around on display in an aesthetic little scene of salacious euphoria. Seungcheol described this with many um's and pauses, taking in the reactions of the two. Or lack thereof. And as the others shifted their eyes upon him, he closed his own when admitting that maybe he'd pictured one of them in that position. 

He wanted to see one of his partners restrained and exposed like one of the artistic shots floating about tumblr. 

Before slipping out of consciousness, Jeonghan mumbled how that sounded nice and Joshua stroked his fingers through his hair as he said, "We'll talk about it after you sleep." And then they'd all fallen comatose to the night in a mess of limbs, sweaty and tacked together. 

And since that night, both Jeonghan and Joshua kept close-lipped because Seungcheol hadn’t mentioned it again. When Joshua inquired about it, Seungcheol skirted around the topic with the guise that he was "just being silly" that night. But it was in that tell-tale way he did when his downturned lips curled deeper and his eyebrows hunkered down into a stiff slump.

And so his partners took matters into their own hands. Without him knowing. Joshua made it home before Seungcheol typically. The hospital let him take earlier shifts so even if he'd come home exhausted, he'd have time to spend with his boys. They discussed it then. They were both comfortable with the idea. It's not like it hadn't come up in brief conversation. Three active males? Statistically one was bound to have a kink past the spectrum of vanilla. And they got to talking and researching and what Seungcheol described wasn't all that uncommon.

They secretly collected supplies. Sex shops weren't that easy to come by so Jeonghan was always the one to offer to check the mail before Seungcheol could. They set their plans in motion to surprise the birthday boy come August 8th. 

And that's how Jeonghan shot himself in the foot. A bet. He gathered them for a "family game night" (don't be mistaken, this is not a norm for the Choi-Yoon-Hong household), and privately told Josh that whoever lost the game of headbands would be the one tied to the bed. And Jeonghan was so sure his plan would work because he'd not only pre-placed them but did some low-key conditioning before the game started. Mind games. Even until now, he was pretty sure Seungcheol helped Shua cheat even if he couldn't prove it. But Seungcheol remained unaware of their hidden antics and tried comforting the sore loser that was his boyfriend Yoon Jeonghan. All while said sore loser glared daggers into the eyes of his second boyfriend Hong Jisoo.

"You'll be fine. Is it too tight?" Josh stood at the foot of the bed examining his handiwork. Arms crossed judgmentally, hip jutted out in fashion. He sported a smug look with his fox eyes mischievous.

"No. Not really." A tug. 

"I think you look good like this."

"Like what?" Jeonghan snorted.

He was naked. Stripped stark and bare to the warmth of the room. A beautiful sculpture of a Roman statue.

Joshua was really digging those single column knots. He would pat himself on the back if he didn't deem it too childish. 

"Like this." The glint in his eyes flickered. He was reaching down towards Jeonghan's restrained foot. He stared head on at his lover as his eyes grew into a tight, playful slit. "At my mercy."

Joshua's fingers tickled at the arch of Jeonghan's foot, the helpless boy pulling at the restraints as his breath quickened into short bouts of laughter. 

"Fucking st-stop." His sides ached a little as he wheezed when Joshua didn't let up. "I'll k- FUCK. Kill you!"

Joshua did stop, but his smile remained in tact. "I don't know. It's kinda hot watching you squirm."

Jeonghan could feel his nose scrunching up in distaste but the red hot heat threading through his nerves betrayed him. He wasn't shy about his body. Not in front of his boyfriends. But this was a different kind of exposure. He'd put his full trust on the line just to give Seungcheol an unforgettable birthday. Surrendering his mobility and putting faith in someone else's hands was the rawest form of love he could exhibit. 

"Just hurry up. Cheol should be here soon."

"Alright. Okay. Just gotta add the finishing touches."

Jeonghan was prepped and ready. They'd done a little foreplay beforehand, slicking him up to get their first toy in place. Something they knew Seungcheol would want to see. With his legs pulled apart (a three person bed allowed them to be as wide as they needed to be) and pillow tucked under the dip in his back, Joshua readily slid the butt plug in. A deep sigh and Jeonghan released the tension within his muscles. He sunk into their blankets, head falling back in bliss. Joshua pushed it around a little to find the right position and it brought a shudder throughout the restrained boy's body.

"Feel good?"

"Feels good." Another contented sigh.

Joshua grabbed their next toy. Seungcheol mentioned a ball gag, but the J duo decided on using a penis gag to make it more interesting. More like Jeonghan decided to make it interesting but hadn't accounted for himself being the loser.

"Open up." Joshua knelt on the bed and slid the phallic toy past Jeonghan's tongue. They made sensual eye contact settling into the idea more and more. Once silly bantering filled the room, now a thick air of quiet lust replaced it. He fastened the black belt around Jeonghan's head.

"I'll go out and wait for him to get home, I'll bring him back and all you have to do is lay there and look pretty."

Jeonghan hummed around the gag, vibrations tickling his throat. _Okay_, he meant.

"If you need something or you're not feeling okay... twinkle twinkle little star."

Jeonghan much preferred the Three Little Pigs song, but he'd lost every aspect of this bet so he'd roll with it. He hummed another okay.

"See you in a bit!" His too cheery tone annoyed Jeonghan to no end, but he loved it all the same. "Oh! Almost forgot!" He reached toward a small remote at the foot of the bed.

A click and then a low buzz resonated within him. Jeonghan's stomach instantly lurched, caught by surprise. It was a vibrating butt plug. He almost forgot too and he wished Shua had as well while it pulsed slowly in him. He could already feel himself swelling with pleasure, putty in the hands of the vibrations.

"The intensity is automatic. More time, more pleasure." He winked and left out the room, snapping the door shut quietly.

Now all there was to do was wait.

Jeonghan decided to get in the mood. He could ignore the vibrations if he really wanted to. But that would be no fun if Seungcheol came home and still had to do all the work. So he closed his eyes and let his imagination run rampant.

Seungcheol's eyes would go round, his mouth hanging open once Joshua revealed his partner tied up and exposed for him. A special treat just for his birthday. Jeonghan anticipated the way his hands would grow like magnets, instantly attaching themselves to his waist. He imagined him running them up and down his skin, a delicate touch sending electric waves to the tips of his toes. And he'd arch his back the way Cheol liked just to make him feel that much more wanted. They'd lock eyes and Seungcheol would go hard just at the prolonged contact.

Not long after, Jeonghan felt his own erection grow and with it the pulses grew stronger too. He groaned around the gag while shifting his tongue around the soft silicone.

As the minutes ticked by, he could feel his muscles tensing by the pull of the restraints. He had to force himself to calm down and breathe measured breaths through his nose. He couldn't go blowing his fuse this soon. He'd make Joshua take him and give him the blow he deserved for all the efforts that went in to this gift. And maybe he'd get to watch them kiss sensually above him while rubbing their hands along his inner thighs.

The fantasy made him roll his eyes back into his head, burrowing the side of his face into the pillows. He looked at the door. Heard no sound. 

Where was Seungcheol? He couldn't last too long at the pace the vibrator was going, driving his untamed thoughts wilder.

He could really feel it now. His sense of time dwindled as he peered toward the door periodically, lazily. The rope started biting his skin as he couldn't quite keep still after waiting for so long. Had it only been a few minutes? Longer? Why was he taking so long and where was Shua? Wouldn't he have checked back in?

The lights began to blur his vision, straining too hard to stay focused. To not let the pleasure overtake him and leave him a mess before their night started. But as he forced his body to calm itself, a new cycle of vibrations overtook his lower half, causing that same swell to build in his lower stomach. Breathless, he began moaning out small sounds. Experimental and uncharacteristic of himself. Similar to a beg or a whine. It caught himself off guard as he hadn't experienced a pleasure this unique. He felt like his body wasn't his own. He couldn't be the one making those helpless squeaks. He couldn't be the one undulating his hips in rhythm to the pulses on his lower stomach. The isolation helped him to tune in to his own body—his mannerisms when pleasure wracked through himself. And it was the weirdest kind of pleasure he'd ever experienced. It become too much all at once. 

He hummed around the gag louder wanting to call out to Shua but he didn't necessarily want it to stop. His erection began to strain itself, wanting release but having no one to help it. Pushing his thighs together, he'd hoped would relieve some pressure, but the rope, immovable, wouldn't let his thighs come near each other. He refused to believe Josh was really a boy scout with it never coming up in conversation. But then why were these knots so strong?

His moans became uncontrollable. They were wolf cries to the moon, a boat adrift in the middle of the night. The intensity increased in speed, once dull pulses, now a drill steadily vibrating deep within his core. He arched up from the pillow imagining soft, up curled lips taking down his erection. His gyrating hips, pushing the plug in deeper made him see stars haloing an imaginatory Seungcheol circling deep inside him. The pressure felt too good, he couldn't stop the orgasm when it hit. Arms pulling the ropes taught, ankles tethered down as his split knees tried coming together. 

Fuck. He'd ruined the surprise. 

Where was Seungcheol anyway? And Joshua? It couldn't have only been ten minutes, he could last way longer, he was sure. They joked about his stamina but he'd been getting better, endurance stretching far.

His nerves fell sensitive. Sensitive to the slight air swirling through their room. Sensitive to the soft bed spread beneath his sweaty skin. Sensitive to the still buzzing toy alighting his senses all over again.

He groaned out loud to grab the attention of the boy in the room over. And again after still no response. A third time and he would have grown worried, only his pleasure was building again and he hadn't expected it to be able to. He lifted his head up to stare down at the pool of cum that coated his lower abdomen, filling his belly button. He was growing stiff. Again.

The plug continued on singing rhythms to its own melody. Trying to push it out failed as the widened base held it in place. He tried squirming away from it, only to fall back into position. It found its way deeper then. His moans increased again at the added pressure. Each time he repeated the motion, it only became worse, filling him and refilling him until a blinding passion surged up his stomach again.

The second time he came, he screamed his voice hoarse. His legs trembled with a pleasure so potent it reverberated throughout his entire body. The rope didn't let up as he failed to curl into himself. His release dribbled down the side of his abdomen creating an even bigger mess.

Panting now, he grew exhausted. This little toy had undone him. Not once, but twice and it still raged on, turning his insides into mush. He honestly couldn't handle more. With the strength of the second orgasm fading, this had to stop. He tried calling out again.

The third time caught him by surprise. Quickly after the second but before the haze was lifted his oversensities ran over him like stampeding buffalo. It knocked the breath out of him and left him begging for an end. An image of his boyfriends flashed through his mind, stark naked and hard as rocks stroking heartily while watching him squirm. It sent his already hyperdriven mind into overload, shutting down his nervous system until he short circuited into a trembling mess. Tremor after tremor rippled through him, restrains holding well against the pulling of his arms, tight fists going pink. His knees drew in as if they could protect himself from feeling any more pleasure. His back arched off the bed, sheets sticking to him and making him cry a horse like whinny.

His body fell slack. He was spent. His eyes fell closed immediately after, unable to withstand any further stimulation. 

* * *

"Wake up, baby." Seungcheol came through the door and found one of his significant others asleep on the couch. Joshua unfurled like a cat waking up from a sunbathing nap. Seungcheol brushed his hair back from his face while placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Bleary eyed and dazed, he blinked up at Seungcheol. "Good morning." His soft voice made the eldest chuckle quietly at the mistake. His lips were too irresistible, Seungcheol leaned in to peck them. 

"It's not morning babe."

It took a second (a long one) when Joshua finally started to register. He fell asleep on the couch. It's still night. Seungcheol's birthday.

"Oh. Happy Birthday." Josh followed up. But then a weird feeling started to stir in his chest. Like he was forgetting something. He cocked his head to the side a cute little befuddled look furrowing his brow. 

Then Seungcheol, "Where's—"

"—Jeonghan!" Joshua scrambled up, barely missing the lamp next to the couch, knocking over a few magazines in his haste. "No. No no no no."

"Hey. Calm down. What's wrong?" Seungcheol followed his stumbling through the apartment and halted when the door to their shared bedroom was practically kicked open. 

Jeonghan lay tied to the bed with a pink flush spreading down his chest and beads of sweat percolating. And the soft sounds of a buzzing could be traced between his spread legs, instantly making Seungcheol blush. Hair matted and stuck to the sides of his face. His chest rose and fell in quick, shallow breaths making his pert nipples stand out.

Had Jeonghan been awake, he'd have gotten the surprised look he'd been anticipating. Seungcheol was surprised alright. 

"Hannie!" Joshua patted at his cheeks until the boy forced his eyes open, fighting the weights holding them closed. "I'm so so so so sorry." He kept repeating his apologies, worried eyes looking into Jeonghan's unfocused ones. 

Jeonghan's gaze was still foggy when he shifted it toward the person standing just behind Joshua. That face. Jeonghan managed a chuckle beneath the mask.

His quirked half smirk (even seen behind the gag) began to droop as he succumbed to the sweet comfort of sleep beckoning him under its spell. 

"What the hell." Seungcheol breathed out. Deciding between mildly turned on and petrified was pushed towards the back burner while the simmering hot realization of Joshua's panicked state bulldozed through.

Joshua was making quick use of those knots, untying and placing jeonghan's arms down gingerly. They both winced at the deep indention marks marring his thin wrists and ankles. Seungcheol launched himself into a frenzy, stagnant shock making the atmosphere even weirder.

_So this is what my boys get up to when I'm away?_

He went to remove the gag, unbuckling it's shackles. 

Pearls of saliva snapped apart at the distance growing between the dildo and Jeonghan's small mouth. The pooled drool he couldn't swallow dribbled out of his mouth in a less than erotic way. A weak "Happy Birthday" warmed it's way into Seungcheol's chest. The rasp of Jeonghan's sore, exhausted throat pumped butterflies through his veins. 

Seungcheol removed the plug vibrating away with a dull _zzz_ and his jaw slackened at the rosebud winking before him. If Jeonghan wasn't on the brink of passing out from the overstimulated pleasure he'd had, Seungcheol may have made good use of this moment. He could feel Jeonghan vibrating even after the plug was removed.

"What's… going on?" Seungcheol finally acknowledged the elephant in the room loud and blaring like a red sheet flapping in the face of a bull.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Joshua began.

He explained through many sorrys and I feel so bads how this was supposed to be a sexy birthday surprise that Seungcheol would never forget. And now he was sure Seungcheol would never forget but for all the wrong reasons. Working himself up, Seungcheol came to give him a hug to calm his anxious hands wringing themselves apart.

Jeonghan reached toward the pair with a lazy arm and they both immediately went to his aid.

Jeonghan wasn't mad. Seungcheol had come home later than expected and the text he sent never made it to the slumbering Joshua and the occupied Jeonghan. But now they were all together and Seungcheol got what he'd asked for on his birthday albeit with a different outcome. 

Spent. Jeonghan was out for the night and after the gruesome day at work Seungcheol had, he would be too. And by the looks of it, Joshua hadn't fared much better falling asleep after a few minutes of Netflix. So this night was wrapped up swiftly with a wiped down Jeonghan, quick daily catch up conversation and a pile of arms and legs wrapped around a very warm birthday boy. Birthday cuddles we're an added bonus to this gift and he'd cherish every single moment of it while he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you can even consider this smut? Idk thanx for reading. It's been a minute for me and this was really quick and fun to write. Lol jk, I've been trying to write this since 2017, but am just now committing now that its 37 minutes past Seungcheol's birthday.
> 
> Follow me on  Twitter  and tumblr @eottoghe


End file.
